clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Domino City
Neo Domino City, also called NDC is a city in the UnitedTerra, mostly made for turbo-racing in the streets & stadiums. Penguins also live here. The game, Speed World was shot here, and some scenes in the game are in the city. It has a lot of deserted places, which are used for turbo-racing. It is the official place for penguins to turbo-race & for many famous stadiums for turbo-racing & for playing other sports, such as boxing, football, rugby & basketball. Background The city was made in 2003, after the game, Speed World, needed a location to be shot and animated in. The city was made in a couple of months, and the shooting of the game began by 2004. The city got popular when Ninjinian came here to practise his turbo-racing (also for the footage of the game). Penguins would say If our leader is here, then we should come here too!. The city was then stated that penguins could come here for holidays. The population of the city grew and by 2008, over 600 penguins stayed there, and about 1/4 of those came for holidays, making the city a big business as well. In the early 2009, stadiums were built for turbo-racing, which penguins could come and watch tournaments. Ninjinian & Baby N. come here almost every month to watch tournaments, and even participate in them! The city is going well, and many penguins across the entire Antarctica & UnitedTerra come to spend their weeks in the city & to watch tournaments of turbo-racing, Football, Rugby, Basketball & Boxing. Sports The city is famous for their sporting, because they are the ones that have the most sport-stadiums & sport-themed attractions that anywhere else in UnitedTerra. Turbo-racing Turbo-racing is very popular in NDC, considering it was made for turbo-racing! From the rules of turbo-racing, it is illegal to turbo-race in any other places but a proper land area, and Neo Domino City is the only place to turbo-race. The most popular stadium for turbo-racing is Fortune Runner Racers Stadium, which is one of the many other stadiums for turbo-racing. It is one of the cities which are allowed to turbo-race, unlike other places in the UnitedTerra, which the sport is illegal. Boxing Boxing is the next popular sports in the entire UnitedTerra. There are many stadiums for the sport, and penguins can buy tickets to see penguins box. Sometimes Baby N., now almost a professional boxer, can be seen here boxing penguins on special occasions when he is out of town. Many amateur boxers come to box to become a professional boxer, usually because that it is their course that they will need to do for some years. Other Sports Other sports that Neo Domino are famous for is Terrain-boarding. This is also a popular sport in Neo Domino. Terrain-boards only costs ĎÁÚ: 50 per design-boards. Basic ones (in Neo Domino City) cost ĎÁÚ: 20. By a yearly poll which matches a penguin that plays one sport to another. By the results of the poll in 2008 revealed that penguins that do boxing will enjoy Terrain-boarding. Some boards are given away as prizes, mostly in arcades where they hold in some arcades, Friday Prize Night. Going to a Zapper! arena is considered a sport. The Zapper! World Cup 2009 took place here. There are two city teams, called Neo Domino Lasers and the Dreading Dominos. Stadiums Stadiums in Neo Domino City take up 2/4 of the city. Mostly because the city is a place for fun, and is popular for their stadiums & popularity for sport. The penguins in Neo Domino City are the ones that increase awareness of sports that aren't played, because doing sports is healthy, and many penguins stay healthy by going to stadiums. Turbo-Racing Stadiums * The Super Twist A racing course which has lots of difficult curves, turns, corners & other hard turns. Only professional racers are allowed to race in this stadium. * Loop Stadium The most dangerous & lethal course ever created. It consists of extremely difficult turns, hills & trick-turns. If no racer goes on this course at top speed, they will get injured, very seriously. Many other dangerous essentials include spikes, falling off the course if the path ends & tricks up the racers sleeves. * Upside-down Stadium The trickiest stadium. It's basically, upside-down courses. There are three levels to the buildings, which are all courses, and by getting to the top you have to jump outside the stadium & down a ramp. * Lil Racers (For chicks) The stadium which professional chicks can turbo-race. * Sleepy Stadium Nobody really knows what this stadium is about. Possibly for amateurs. Boxing Stadiums Rugby Stadiums Football Stadiums Basketball Stadiums Zapper! Arenas * Neo Domino Lasers Base The arena for the Neo Domino Lasers. It's massive! * Dreading Dominos Outpost The arena for the Dreading Dominos! Again, it's massive! * New Zapper! Battlefield The biggest arena ever, smaller then stadiums. It's not owned by any teams, it's there for practice and fun for chicks. Lifestyle As well as all those stadiums & the city mainly being a city for holidays & fun, penguins also live a life in the city. They have a different lifestyle than most penguins. Usually, penguins live in very, and that means VERY deluxe buildings. Usually 4 - 6 story igloos, which lots of stairs. Roomy as well. The city is very expensive. The penguins buy expensive items & igloos & have expensive & important jobs too. Jobs See also * UnitedTerra * New Club Penguin * Tyson Negyellor * Speed World * Buzzer and Domino